


Koschei's live journal

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifrey, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: After being told he had to deal with his issues Koschei picks up a jjournalto write about his everyday life.





	1. Journal Entry; Day one

I was told I had anger issues today, whatever that means. It's not important who it was. 

I hate this place. If you have any kind of emotions there is something wrong with you. Luckily Theta was there to calm me. He can always tell when I'm about to break and somehow is always there. 

He never even says anything. He just walks over to me and grabs my hand. I don't know how he does it. 

Ahh, this is stupid. I don't want to talk about my feeling. How is this going to help? It's not! 

 

But here I am doing it. Writing about what I feel just because he said it may be a good idea. 

Well jokes on him because I'm not going to do this anymore.


	2. Journal Entry; Day two

So I told Theta I didn't think I would keep this up and that it was stupid. He then got this stupid look on his face. I hate that face. 

Well, long story short he said I needed to make it personal. No matter how stupid it sounded, because it would be ok because I would be the only one who would read it. 

What does he know anyway, he's a hair from failing all his classes? It's because he's all over the place. I keep telling him he needs to plan things out more. But he'll never listen.

After that, he had a plan to make things interesting. I'm not going to write it down now. Just in case this gets into the wrong hands. But I'll write about it if things go well. I don't know when we will be back. 

I'm not going to miss any classes, it just you never know. Not that it really matters how long it will take. We will be back before anyone realizes we are gone.


	3. Journal Entry; Day three

We didn't do that thing we were planning. This is all Theta's fault. Who does he think he is, I mean he had to of cheated. That's the only way his grades could be higher than mine. I told him I couldn't go out tonight. Of course, after my father sees my grades I don't know when I'll be able to slip away. Oh no, the door downstairs just opened. He doesn't sound happy.

*****

I was right, he wasn't happy. My arm still hurts where he grabbed me. He went on about how I had to do better. I'm in line to be a timelord. I have to be the best I can. He even said he would disown me if I didn't start doing better. Not that I care, I don't need him or anyone else. I bet he would hit me if he didn't care so much about keeping up appearances. Because you know that's the most important thing. The greatest beings in all of time and space and all that matters are how we look to others. No chance, no progress, no effecting anything around you. Just a bunch of stagnant dusty old time lords. Things need to Change, things need to get better. 

Being the Lord's we could do so much. Make the world so much better. But no one wants to hear that. We just have to watch and look pretty. I could change the world. I can make things better. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. I know They feel the same way. And I bet we can find others who also feel that way. We could all get to get together and do stuff.

Nothing has happened in Gallifrey in forever. And the reason we are so great is that of Rassilon. You didn't see him just sitting around, watching, waiting. No, he did things, he changed things. He made it better. But everyone is Happy with how things are. But I'm not. I'm going to do the same. I’m not going to let anyone stop me.


	4. Journal Entry; Day four

Things didn't go well today. I was still mad at Theta so when we were told to form groups I made Ushas work with me. He ends up with Drax. I thought it would result in him having a terrible time but I guess the two had more in common then I thought. And that's fine by me. If he wants to make him his new best friend then he will just have to deal with how annoying he is. 

You know what, I like working with Ushas anyway. She at least doesn't turn everything into a game. And I should be able to keep my grades up with her. The best part was halfway through class Theta was even beginning to get annoyed with Drax. I can tell by the way he was looking at him. Serves him right, I hope he

*****

That was Theta, he wanted to know if I was cross with him. I, of course, told him no. It's none of his business if I'm cross with him or not. He said Ushas sent him, and she was hoping that I could work with him tomorrow. As if, like I don't know the real reason. He couldn't stand working with Drex and wanted me back as he lab partner. I told him he could tell Ushas ( using air quotes so he knew that I knew it was him) that I liked working with her and I may just work with her for the rest of the year. 

He played stupid, acting as if I wasn't on to him, but I knew. But I could see why he would prefer me over Drax, and if he was going to go to these extreme perhaps I would just give him the horror of letting him work with me. I told him I would choose tomorrow, even though I had already made up my mind. We then played a few games of 3d chess. He stayed until my father got home. Then he snuck out the window.


	5. Journal Entry; Day five

So I did work with Theta again today. When I first asked I got a no, that we couldn’t switch partners mid-project. But with a bit of persuasion, I was able to talk him into letting me do so. Theta gave me that stupid look again when I started walking back to the table he was at. Even though he was the one who wanted me to be partners again. I don't know why he gets so mad when I hypnotize people. I would never make them do something horrible like kill someone or themselves. He takes everything to serious. 

Ushas didn’t seem to be having a good time. She also had something to say about the matter. She argued that she couldn’t work with Drex because she had already started working with me and he was to behind. so by the end of class, it was the four of us crowded around the one table working together. 

We got done earlier than everyone else. So we spent the rest of the time talking. I brought up Rasalion, and it seems like I was right. They felt the same way about things. I knew I couldn’t be the only one. We are planning on getting together soon and talking about this. Because just when the conversion was getting good we got yelled at for interrupted the others train of thought. It's not our fault that they can't keep up.

At lunch, the two of them set with me and Theta. We are thinking of making a group. We all agree that we don't want to grow up just to watch the universe. We want to make a difference. I can't say how excited I am that others feel the same way. That we are going to do something. We are going to discuss it as a club so no one knows what we are up to. Still haven't come up with a name yet.


	6. Journal Entry; Day six

Ok, it’s been a few weeks since I wrote anything in this. But things have been crazy and I just didn't feel like it. But to be honest it hasn’t felt like that long. The first day it was only Me, Theta, Ushas and Drax. But word got around and more people wanted to join now. There are now ten of us. We are now calling our self the Deca. I was excited at first but it seemed like it would be all talk. But it wasn't long before we had a plane to steal a TARDIS. I am very grateful that we got more people involved. Mostly Ushas, she seemed to think of a lot more things that could go wrong and took measures to stop them from being a problem. 

She said it may be best to get one that hasn’t been used, and wouldn’t be missed. That's where we have Drax around really comes in handy. He knows how to fix things like TARDIS so it will come in handy when we finally get to do this. Finally being the keyword. Yes, we still haven't been about to get out yet. There always seems to be something that gets in the way. This time it was Ushas and her stupid rats. No one cared about what Deca was doing, what we were planning. That is until she grew her rats far too big and now everyone thinks it has to do with the group. That we may end up causing problems. No one has said anything directly but we know we are now being watched. 

I and Theta heard a few of our teachers talking the other day. I overheard them say my name. That they had seen something in the Matrix data-bass and had to keep an eye on me. I don't know what that meant but I feel it's going to get in our way.


End file.
